


Hurricane Crazy

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied baby bolt polyamory, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tampa Bay Lightning, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Instead of evacuating to Nashville for the hurricane the team all piled into a couple suites at a hotel somewhere inland.





	Hurricane Crazy

Andrej was almost asleep when a small tap came on the bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he called.

Alex slipped in and closed the door behind himself. Without saying a word he walked to the edge of the bed, pulled the blankets up and slid in beside Andrej.

“Oh no bro, you lost the bet fair and square. You've got to sleep in the living room with the kids. Have you gone hurricane crazy?”

Alex snorted in response. “Uh no. If anyone has gone hurricane crazy it's Mikhail and Alexei, who are not so covertly jerking each other off in the living room under their blankets.”

Andrej burst out laughing then saw the look on Alex's face and couldn't help but laugh harder. “Oh my God, you're serious,” he managed to say.

“Yes I'm serious. I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that they were doing it in a room full of people or that they thought no one would notice.”

“Did you tell them to stop?” Andrej was still laughing.

“No, you asshole. I went to the bathroom, and they didn't stop, then when I came out it was more than just the two of them. So I just came in here. Have mercy on me and don't make me sleep out there where there are a bunch of prospects jerking each other off,” Alex all but whined.

Still laughing Andrej reached over to pat Alex on the stomach. “Fine, you can stay, but you know I like to be the little spoon.”

Alex snorted softly and cuddled up behind Andrej.

“Oh, so you didn't really mind them getting each other off?” Andrej asked as he felt Alex hard against him.

“Shut up,” Alex mumbled into the back of his neck, grinding his hips forward. “Come on, you wanna?”

Andrej felt arousal tug low in his belly. “Yeah, yeah.”

Alex started nipping at Andrej’s shoulder and pushed his hand up his shirt. “Come on, get naked. Can I, your thighs?”

“Yeah, let me go. There's lube in my bag.”

After a few more bites and another moment groping Alex relented and let Andrej go. He scrambled off the bed, pulling his t-shirt and boxers off as he went to his bag and started digging. 

Alex pulled off his boxer briefs and threw them in the floor before leaning back to jerk his cock and enjoy watching the muscles in Andrej’s back flex as he pawed through his bag.

“Aha!” Andrej said a moment later, holding the lube up and coming back to the bed, snagging a towel he'd thrown on the chair after his shower.

He tossed the lube to Alex, spread out the towel and climbed into the bed and got comfortable.

“Spread your legs, babe. Good, good boy.”

Alex spread the lube between Andrej’s thighs and on his own cock before tapping Andrej to let him know he could put his legs back together.

Alex wrapped himself around Andrej as he pushed his cock between his thighs.

“Fuck, I'm so glad you took up yoga,” Alex growled as Andrej flexed around him. 

It drew a husky laugh from Andrej as he reached down to wrap his hand around around his rapidly stiffening cock, encouraged by Alex's pants and bites.

“I'll do it, I'll do it,” Alex said, brushing Andrej’s hand aside.

Alex's hand was still slick when he started stroking, knowing exactly how to work Andrej’s cock. Soon he had Andrej pushing into his hand, then grinding back against his cock.

“Shit, we should have just fucked, you want it don't you?”

“Takes too long,” Andrej mumbled, half into his pillow.

“Not my fault you're a tight ass,” Alex countered before biting down on Andrej’s shoulder. “You can fuck me next time.”

Andrej just nodded, lost in their rhythm, and reached down to squeeze around Alex's hand. “Harder.”

Alex tightened his hand and thrust against Andrej one last time before spilling between his thighs. His hips stuttered to a stop but he kept his hand moving up and down Andrej’s length.

“What do you need, baby? You want my mouth?” Alex panted against his neck.

“No, no, I'm gonna…” Andrej trailed off, fucking himself into Alex's hand with a few half thrusts before coming all over the towel he'd spread out under them. 

They laid wrapped around each other, panting, Andrej’s cock still twitching weakly in Alex's loose fist.

“Wow,” Alex finally said. “The wind is really picking up.”

Andrej snorted. “Shut the fuck up and go get me something to clean up with.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how by the time a hurricane actually starts you've been cooped up for like two days already and you're ready for it to just be over so you can start putting your life (and everyone else's) back together and it makes you feel a bit out of control and things can get a little... weird? That's what the title means.


End file.
